fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 4
New Super Mario Bros. 4 is a New Super Mario Bros. game for the Nintendo DS, the Nintendo DSi, the Nintendo DSe, and the Nintendo Wii. This Fan Game is made by Red Inc. and EEA Inc. and confirmed as part of E2-A1 09. Even though the gameplay version of the Wii game is different than the gameplay versions for the Nintendo DS, DSi, and DSe, their story elements are completely the same. This game is expected to release on April 14, 2010 in Japan. The release dates for the USA, Canada, Australia, and South America are currently undecided. This game is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros.: Luigi Edition. Story Mario and Luigi have been invited to a tea party with Peach and the Toads at the castle. After Peach and the Mario Bros. have met with each other in the castle and have settled in at Peach's royal dinner table, the roof of Peach's castle makes a terrible cracking sound, tears off the castle, and blows away. When the dust clears Luigi looks around. Peach has disappeared! Luigi looks up and sees Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., fly away with the princess in Bowser's Clown Car. Luigi then runs to the other side of the long dinner table where Mario (who had fainted during the little earthquake that was caused when the castle's roof broke off) was lying. After Mario gets up, Luigi explains to him what has happened when he blacked out. When Luigi finishes, the two heroes run out of Peach's castle and set off for another to defeat Bowser and Bowser Jr. and rescue the kidnapped Princess Peach. Later in the game, Mario and Luigi meet up with their rivals Wario and Waluigi. The Wario Bros. plan that they will join the Mario Bros. so that they can help Wario and Waluigi find the huge mountain of gold (which is found in World 8). Gameplay Nintendo DS(i)(e) Nintendo Wii Characters Playable File:MarioPropella.png|Mario File:Nsmb_luigi_yoshi.jpg|Luigi File:WarioTime.jpg|Wario File:WaluigiTime.jpg|Waluigi File:YoshiMario64.jpg|Yoshi Non-Playable File:NSMBWiiPeach.png|Princess Peach File:GIANT_BOWSER.jpg|Bowser File:Bowser_Jr.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:Toadsmgartderf.png|Toad Power Up Coins Coin These are regular coins that appeared in New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi can spend these coins at Toad Shops scattered across the Worlds on power-ups (see '''Power-ups' section'') or hint movies. Remember, Mario & co. must spend 5 Star Coins to open a Toad Shop (see '''Star Coin' section'')! Star Coin Star Coins have appeared in every NSMB game, and now they return in New Super Mario Bros. 4. Each and every level in a World contain 3 Star Coins that are hidden in places you would never suspect. Mario & co. can use 5 of the Star Coins they find o open Toad Shops. Toad Shops sell power-ups and hint movies... and even have 30% off sales! (Sales are uncommon in the Shops, though.) Star Coins also open up cannons that take you to a World Mario & co. have never been to! Red Coin In NSMB 4, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi do not jump through a red hoop to find the 8 Red Coins. Instead, Mario & co. collect these Coins which are scattered in 3 courses in every World. Once they collect 8 Red Coins in a course they either earn a power-up, a 1UP Mushroom, or a Coin Bag. (Coin Bags are filled with 15 Coins.) Red Coins are much easier to find than Star Coins are. Power-ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Mega Mushroom *Propeller Mushroom *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Bullet Suit *Boo Suit *Leaf Flower Worlds/Bosses bosses Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Red Inc. Games Category:Games By RedYoshi Category:E2-A1 Category:Rated E Games